An enterprise may face a challenge in evaluating whether sufficient resources are available to sufficiently support the users of a critical enterprise application or whether sufficient resources are available to meet service level agreements of the critical enterprise application. Evaluation tools commonly use benchmarks on sets of simple low level, often atomic system operations, such as document check-in, object create, and document relate. However, such operations are simple, and do not reflect the entire complexity of the operations which the application users can perform, or indicate the impact of each operation that a user can perform in the application on the entire application environment. Such high level operations are executed in the context of some business goal, such as paying for a purchase, and may be referred to as “business level operations.” Two types of business level operations that users can perform include operational screen opening and operation on a screen. The evaluation challenge is that any such business level operation can trigger a set of simpler operations, all the way down to atomic operations, such as the operations to save or delete an object. For example, many “open screen” high-level operations load a screen and execute data services to populate the screen's result list and charts. In another example, an administrator adds a new user by clicking on a screen, the system opens a window to collect the necessary information and, on submit, executes business logic or even an automated business process that will go to a repository and create a new entry, call an application programming interface to create the new user, and send a notification email to the newly created user. The challenge is determining the impact of each one of the business level operations that users perform in the context of other simultaneously running operations under parallel load on top of complex multi-server virtually provisioned environments under existing service level agreements. An additional challenge is to determine the level of resources needed to be allocated for each type of application operation to support a specific number of concurrent users with the existing service level agreements for the application operations.